


Flowers

by victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: Bloodbourne - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “I almost lost you.”





	Flowers

Bruce came out of the shower finally, toweling his hair to find Dick still sitting at the bank of computers. 

“Dick,” he said, in some surprise.

“I almost lost you,” Dick said, staring at the computers instead of him.

“You didn’t,” Bruce said. “Because you came and found me.”

Dick fiddled with something in his hand, still not looking at Bruce. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

“What?” Bruce said, cautious. 

“That you were the one who sent me flowers every year, not Alfred,” Dick said. “I just assumed it was him because it seemed like something he would do, and something you would forget.”

And it shouldn’t have hurt so much, that Dick thought that of him. Bruce had not given him much of a reason not to think that of him lately. “I didn’t want to make a big deal of it,” he said. “It wasn’t about getting credit.”

Dick finally looked at him. “Bruce, I just went to the ends of the world to save you. And you think–you should have told me.”

“Dick,” Bruce started, because he had not had the time to even fully process just how much Dick had risked to save his life. He thought he might need a while and Dick actually being there made it difficult to begin. 

“I almost lost you,” Dick repeated, rising to his feet. 

“I know,” Bruce said, not mentioning any of the times he had almost lost Dick. There wasn’t much point when they were all aware of them. 

“There’s a lot we’ve never talked about,” Dick said.

“I know that too,” Bruce said because what, honestly, had they talked about in the last several years. 

“There’s a lot we could have never talked about,” Dick continued. 

“Dick,” Bruce said, and maybe there was a shade of warning in there, because Dick was getting too close, and he had wounded him often enough in the last few years that Dick usually didn’t bother anymore. 

But that, and the warnings, apparently didn’t matter because Dick leaned up, and kissed him. It was gentle, a barely there whisper and then Dick was gone, leaning back on his heels. One of his hands had come up, his fingers brushing Bruce’s chin and Bruce–

Bruce had never loved anyone the way he loved Dick and yet he still, somehow, was blind sighted. 

Dick was gone before Bruce recovered, but weirdly that didn’t bother him. He knew, one way or another, that Dick had just propped open a door, and there would be time to walk through it later. 


End file.
